


Mother’s Day

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: It’s Mother’s Day!





	Mother’s Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crockzilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/gifts), [notlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/gifts).



> happy happy mothers day!! i had this totally brilliant idea to surprise spider-mom, so here it is. 
> 
> also sorry if there’s any silly mistakes? i just cranked it out, then posted it all on my phone, so. 
> 
> @ notlucy, i hope it’s okay tht i used the dynamics from the brownstone in brooklyn collection!!

Peter was a little upset when Wade said he had a job; it was a Sunday, after all. But money was money, and if Wade took the job, then Wade took the job. Their place felt more than a little empty without Wade and his voice and his personality, but Peter was fine. Of course he was. He was only _just_ the teensiest, tiniest, tad bit sad. He really was really fine. And besides, now he had time to grade papers, which was something he couldn’t do without getting distracted when Wade was around. 

He was In the Zone, making sure what he gave and took away points for stayed consistent, but still trying to give everyone as many points as possible. They were all trying so hard, and he _had_ to make sure they knew he knew this. Maybe he’d have a celebration for them one day. It’d be a surprise, of course. They’d walk into the classroom and see care packages at their desks, or something. He was really pumped now, because yes of _course_ , this was perfect! They’d have care packages that contained some school supplies mixed in with self-care stuff like that stress-relieving lotion and stuff, and some bathbombs, because those seemed to be really popular, nowadays! His phone vibrated, shaking him out of his reverie. It was a message to their Avengers & Co. groupchat, and it read _come to the compound right now immediately!!!_. Huh. Interesting. 

When he got to the compound, he headed towards the living room, which seemed to be bustling with excitement. It was odd, seeing as there wasn’t much context in the text. Oh no. Did he forget someone’s birthday? Oh no, he’d feel just _terrible_ if he did. He shook away that thought and decided that whatever it was, he was going to find out soon, and if it was a birthday, there wasn’t really anything he could about it at this point. 

“Hello Peter,” Peggy greeted pleasantly. 

“Oh, hi, Peggy,” Peter said cheerily as he turned to face her. She was walking in too. So he wasn’t the only one. “Do you know what this is all about?”

“Not the faintest clue. But we’re about to find out.” She gestured to the crew ahead of them, who’d gone silent at their arrival. Just as quickly as they’d fallen into silence, they were all exclaiming something at the pair. 

“Happy Mother’s Day!” Oh. Today was Mother’s Day. And, of course, his little guy was rushing towards him to give him a big hug. He looked over at Peggy to see Tony, Bucky, and Natasha doing the same to her, and his heart turned to goo. He wrapped his arms tighter around the bundle of joy and excitement in his arms. 

“So this is where you ran off to,” Peter said knowingly. “You really got me there, little mister! I didn’t have _any_ idea you were here!” Wade giggled gleefully and so, so adorably. He was the most _precious_ thing Peter had ever seen! 

“An’ I made you a pwesent,” Wade said proudly in his shy voice. Oh. Peter’s insides were doin’ funny little things. Wade rarely talked, but when he did, Peter swore he could almost hear the choir of angels as well. 

“Oh, you did, did you? Do I get to see this present?” Wade nodded enthusiastically, squirming to get out of Peter’s grip, and Peter let him down. He ran off with Tony, Bucky, and Natasha to get the presents, and Peter was left to stand there, heart full of affection for these kids. They came running back, and a brown paper bag was thrust into Peter’s hands. He opened it carefully, and found a small, colourful, plastic hand. Oh. They’d made shrinky dink hands for Mother’s Day. His eyes were suddenly brimming with tears and his face burst into a smile. 

“Oh, baby, this is absolutely wonderful, and Mommy loves it and you so very much,” Peter gushed, planting a kiss on Wade’s forehead. 

“We made cookies too, Uncle Peter!” Bucky exclaimed. 

“Yeah, so many!” Tony chimed in. Wade nodded, and he and Peggy were tugged over to the breakfast bar, were there was a heaping platter of cookies. He sat in a chair, and was promptly filled with a lapful of Wade. Their kiddos reached for the cookies with eager fingers. They, along with Clint, ended up eating more of the cookies than Peggy and Peter actually did. 

The rest of their day at the compound consisted of a surprise spa day for Peggy and Peter while the kids were supervised outdoors by Steve and Clint, a naptime cuddle pile, and then a delicious dinner of steak and salad. After saying their goodbyes to everyone, he and Wade went home with his belly and heart full. 

“Did you have a good time today, Wade?” 

“Mm-hmm!”

“That was your first time hanging out with everyone without me there, huh. You’re so brave, and I’m so very proud of you!” Wade positively glowed at the praise. 

“But you,” Peter started accusingly, “are so, so sneaky! How long have you been planning that?” 

“We’ve been planning that a while,” Wade said, looking extremely proud of myself. 

“Ohhh, now we have to do something really, really good for Father’s Day for you and Steve!” 

“I believe in you,” Wade said solemnly, patting Peter’s head. They both exploded into giggles.


End file.
